


Child of Mine

by saiyukichan1



Series: Old Times [7]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24026593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiyukichan1/pseuds/saiyukichan1
Summary: The prospect of adoption is brought up. Both men want it.
Relationships: Jamie Reagan/Noble Sanfino
Series: Old Times [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1119042
Kudos: 2





	Child of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> The next installment in the 'Old Times' stories. This one doesn't make it pass 500 words but it helps move it along to the next part of their lives.

One brown haired male sits at a table alone nursing a glass of wine while munching on a breadstick. He’s staring idly out the window in hopes that his partner didn’t get stuck with another shift again. It happens often lately but he hopes that it didn’t today. They have a dinner date to discuss some possibilities after they got married. Yeah his father was a major asshole and the couple took care of him not long after. But it’s been a couple years and his partner is showing major interest in taking after his own father’s footsteps and raising his own family.   
Noble wants nothing more than to see him smile with absolute pride and happiness. He stops munching, the breadstick long forgotten as his husband walks into the room. Jaime’s face is drawn tight from the stress of the day and even his half-hearted hug alerts Noble that something else went on today.   
“How was your day?”

“Fuckers in the Bronx… attacked a couple squad cars responding to a call. Damn near beat the officers to death over their presence…”

“Is everyone okay?”

The Reagan doesn’t respond but holds on tighter to his husband, the day’s stress just melting away. Sitting at the table Jaime sighs watching Noble pour the wine into the second glass on the table by the window away from the crowd. The brunette picks up his forgotten breadstick to continue to munch on it unsure how to bring up the conversation. He sighs about to take a sip until Jaime does it for him.  
“I put in an application today.”

“Oh? You going for lieutenant?”

“No nothing like that. I put in an adoption application.”

Stunned Noble sits there a second then finally takes that sip of wine he was thinking about. Jaime isn’t looking at him but gazing out the large pane glass window. Noble runs his tongue along his teeth contemplating where the conversation needs to go next. Instead Jaime stands looking directly at his husband.  
“Let’s get out of here. I need some air.”

“Oh okay… um, waiter check please!”

Paying for the wine they both leave hand in hand. About to pass an alley Jaime pushes Noble into it pinning him to the dirty brick wall. He drops his head onto the brunette’s shoulder holding fast onto the lapels of his shirt. Noble isn’t sure what to do so he hugs Jaime tight. The youngest Reagan sibling lifts his head marginally cheek brushing the former Sanfino’s. They share a moment before Jaime captures Noble’s lips. It’s passionate and hot.   
“I want to have kids.”

Jaime breaks away saying. Just the thing Noble has been trying to bring up this whole evening. But his husband beat him to it. Bringing his head forward he brings Jaime into another hot kiss before smiling against his mouth.  
“I do to.”


End file.
